fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fullbuster Family
|Affliation = |Status = Active |Race = Human |Members = *Silver Fullbuster (Deceased) *Mika (Deceased) *Gray Fullbuster |Image Gallery = }} The Fullbuster Family (フルバスター・かぞく Furubasutā Kazoku) is a family of a race of human beings from the Kingdom of Fiore. The only known survivor is Gray Fullbuster after Deliora destroyed his hometown and caused his parents' death. History During Deliora's raid in Isvan, he killed both Silver Fullbuster and Mika, leaving Gray Fullbuster as the sole survivor who was later taken in by Ur as her second student. At one point in time, Silver's corpse was stolen by Keyes for the purpose of experimentation. However, he then used his new "life" to exact revenge on the Demons that stole his family from him who he even built a grave for which he frequently visited. After seeing that his son was alive and well after witnessing Gray's performance at the Grand Magic Games, Silver decided to abandon this plan because he realized that he didn't have the right to fight for Gray and his deceased mother as his own hands were too dirty, presumably from his official missions for Tartaros. Synopsis Galuna Island Arc Gray assisted at the definitive end of Deliora the demon which killed his parents and destroyed his village. Grand Magic Games Arc In Grand Magic Games of X791, Gray was a member of Team Fairy Tail A and then of Team Fairy Tail which won. In the city, Silver noticed him and discovered his son was still alive making him realize there was no point in avenging his family after seeing that his son was alright. Sun Village Arc Sometime after this, Silver traveled to the Sun Village where he froze the village solid after believing the soul of Atlas Flames were demonic. Gray and his would arrive at Sun Village only to find it covered by a thick layer of ice. Gray discovered the possibility to absorb that ice and use it against demons. He then learned from the soul of Atlas Flames that the person who froze the village was an Ice Devil Slayer. Tartaros Arc During the war between Fairy Tail and Tartaros, Silver "kidnapped" Gray and forced him to battle after making him believe that he was Deliora, the demon who slaughtered Gray's family and took his father's body as a final insult. An enraged Gray swore to defeat the demon and after overcoming his weaknesses and defeated Silver but didn't have the force to give the final strike as he realized that he was told a lie as Silver was really his father. Silver then revealed to Gray of how he was resurrected and was killing demons as revenge for killing his family but after learning of Gray's survival he instead gave that up and opted to have Gray kill him. Gray refused because of their relationship but Silver he was no longer Gray's father just a husk that has lived too long and states his insults of Gray and his attacks on him are further proof. He apologizes for those acts and begs to be killed but Gray refuses and the two embrace. As this happens, Silver telepathically contacts Juvia (who he believed to be Gray's woman) and reveals the truth about his return and asked her to defeat Keyes. After an intense battle, Juvia "exploded" inside the demon erasing the source of Silver's life. Silver passed away transferring most of his magic power to his son with a tattoo as symbol of legacy. He entrusted Gray with the task of defeating E.N.D. (Zeref's most powerful demon). Gray took this task with a firm declaration that as an Ice Devil Slayer he would defeat the demon. Once Gray helped his friends with taking down the rest of Tartaros, he and Natsu engaged Mard Geer Tartaros who realized that Gray had been using Silver's magic and after a long fierce battle the two slayers emerged victorious. Gray grabbed the Book of E.N.D. which Mard Geer had been holding and was prepared to destroy the book before demon awakes but Natsu argues with him over it however, the book is taken from Gray by Zeref who had come to take it back into his possession. After the disbandment of the guild, Gray returned to his hometown to pay a visit to his parents where it is shown Juvia followed him. She confesses she killed the demon controlling his father and apologizes for his actions while deeming herself unfit to love him. However, she is brought into an embrace and a bawling Gray thanks her for freeing his father. Avatar Arc After defeating a cult of Zeref's followers, Gray told them his goal is to defeat E.N.D. otherwise he wouldn't be able to face his late parents. Gray and his gathered friends would soon rejoin Fairy Tail following the guild's rebuilding at their hands. Alvarez Empire Arc When Gray comes face to face with Spriggan 12 member Invel Yura who froze his friends in ice, he attacks him with his ice make magic but is overpowered as Invel states that magic won't stand a chance against him. In response, Gray activates his Ice Devil Slayer Magic stating it was a power gifted to him by his father and uses it to overwhelm a shocked and impressed Invel. Gray's friends break out of the ice but Lucy, Natsu and Happy are taken away by Invel's comrade Brandish as Gray looks on in shock. Invel uses this distraction to place an ice chain around Gray and Juvia's neck and have them fight to the death. As Gray and Juvia are forced to fight, Invel internally states his intention of molding Gray into a warrior capable of defeating E.N.D due to believing it is the only thing standing in Zeref's way of his ultimate goal. After Gray and Juvia seriously wound themselves, Invel goes off to destroy E.N.D himself. However, an enraged Gray (having been saved by Juvia) arrives and brutally attacks him before defeating Invel for his vile actions. After defeating Invel for taking of Juvia's future, Gray noted that if he were to beat him all day she would never come back. Invel stated it can be said the same for Gray's family as the latter angrily questions his knowledge of them, Invel reveals to Gray that as long as E.N.D. is around he is fated for misfortune as Gray states he will defeat the demon. Invel tells Gray it appears he is the only one who can but states he is unaware of the demon's true identity. Invel tells a shocked Gray that Natsu is E.N.D as well going on to reveal the demon's status as Zeref's younger brother and giving him information about the demons. In search of Natsu, Gray stumbles across an awaken E.N.D. who was searching for Zeref and cryptically calls out to his friend who tensely greets him. Natsu tell Gray to move aside as he wanted to defeat Zeref but Gray refused and questioned if he really was E.N.D. the whole time but Natsu just orders him to move and speaks about killing Zeref. Recalling the information Invel gave him, Gray takes this a confirmation of Natsu being the demon he wishes to defeat. Out of hatred for Zeref's demons, Gray declares he will kill Natsu resulting in a battle where Natsu's demon awaken powers allow him to overwhelm Gray as he stated he can't be stopped. This just fuels Gray who angrily stated he intends to take Natsu down with a more enraged drive motivating him. Natsu and Gray, both using their demonic powers start fighting seriously injuring the other while ignoring their surroundings such as the light of Fairy Law. Just as they are about to deliver a fierce blow to the other, their fight is stopped by Erza who reprimands them for their foolish actions. Erza cries while telling them that their master died using fairy law before hugging them. Seeing Erza's tears, Gray is reminded of his time with her and regains his reason before he deactivates his power. Gray soon hears Juvia's voice and turns to see her alive and well approaching him. Relieved at her survival, Gray falls down from his injuries and loses consciousness as Juvia runs to him and the same happens to her. Gray was soon taken away from the battlefield and treated by Porlyuscia expected to make a full recovery. Gray soon awoke in time to hear Happy accidentally reveal that if Zeref were to die then Natsu will die along with him. After Irene's death, the affects of Universe One wears off as Fiore begins to reshape itself back to normal. Gray leaves his group and makes his way to Fairy Tail where he comes face to face with Zeref who expresses surprise that Gray was the first to make it back to the guild. In response, Gray tells Zeref to leave his Guild as he sitting in his seat at Fairy Tail. As Zeref and Gray stare each other down, the dark mage revealed that he is fully aware of Gray being best friends with his brother and of his tragic past caused by one of his demons. Gray is surprised that Zeref knows of him as Zeref reveals that he also knows of Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy and Gajeel stating one must know of their enemies. Gray skips to the point by asking Zeref what his goal was as Zeref answered it was to procure Fairy Heart. Rebuking this, Gray mentions Zeref's massive army and his immortality questioning why he wanted more power as Zeref states with Fairy Heart he will be able to defeat Acnologia causing Gray to express shock. Zeref states with that in mind he wouldn't mind help if Gray would offer as Gray became annoyed with this. Zeref then tells Gray that his full goal isn't something as insignificant as that and (off-screen) divulges his plan to Gray as the latter becomes terrified at the unknown plan. Zeref then tells Gray that not even his subordinates know of his intentions before stating he will kill Gray so as to cause the final trigger in Natsu to awaken his full abilities. However, Gray tells Zeref he will defeat him but Zeref states it is impossible as he is immortal though does state if he does then Natsu will die. The Black Mage is told there is another way to defeat Zeref without killing using a powerful spell called Iced Shell which uses a lost type of magic which erase the existence and memories of the caster from those who know them. References Navigation Category:Fullbuster Family Category:Family Category:Needs Help